Vampire love
by B1ackrain
Summary: Spike vuelve y Buffy tiene dificultades para dejarlo entrar. Willow decide enviarla a un mundo donde una chica ama a un vampiro con todo su corazón. ¿Buffy aprenderá a amar de nuevo?


~Vampire love~

"Punch block combo!"

-¡AH!

Éstos eran los sonidos normales de su día. Miró a Kennedy y sonrió mientras la joven pasaba los ejercicios con las chicas. Taladros que al final los harían mejores asesinos. Hágales no era su vida. No había hecho en un momento muchos planes para su futuro. Planes que habían sido cancelados por su vocación ... un llamamiento que ni siquiera quería ni entendía hasta que era demasiado tarde. Tenía que crecer más rápido que cualquiera que ella conocía y tenía que mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Luego se había trasladado a la boca del infierno, Demon central, donde todas las cosas más malas vienen a la fiesta. Siete largos años en la boca del infierno la habían cambiado. Se había vuelto más dura, más fuerte y había crecido aún má la pelea final bajó y le dieron una opción; Una elección que pasó por la segunda generación. Ella ofreció poder, fuerza y un llamado. Un llamamiento que algunos de ellos no querían mientras que algunos de ellos, como Kennedy, no podían esperarlo. Les había dado su poder y los había convertido en su ejército. Juntos habían derrotado al mal, pero por cuánto tiempo no estaba segura. Así que entrenaron. Todos los días se preparaban para aquel día en que tendrían que enfrentarlo de nuevo.

¿Buffy? Kennedy lo llamó cuando Buffy salió disparado.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes venir a mostrarles algunos movimientos? Todavía no he conseguido esa patada que puedes hacer."

"Claro," dijo Buffy mientras se empujaba fuera de la pared y se unió a las niñas en su entrenamiento.

-¡AH!

Sonrió al oír los familiares sonidos del entrenamiento que se habían convertido en un sonido normal en la boca del infierno. El sonido de las niñas preparándose para una pelea que su líder no había estado seguro de que podría ganar. Pero al final lo hicieron. Puso su mano contra su pecho y suspiró. Todavía lo sentía a veces, el poder que había venido de ese amuleto, y el sol que se había derramado de él. Todavía recordaba el dolor que había sentido antes de ser quemado. Todavía recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Había dado su vida para asegurarse de que ella pudiera vivir la suya. Eso es todo lo que quería para ella, una vida fuera de la oscuridad y el mal, y una oportunidad para disfrutar del sol. Caminó hacia el edificio y sonrió cuando vio el nibblet sentado fuera de él.

"¿Espiga?" Dijo Dawn mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

"Hola Nibblet," Dawn se acercó a él y lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

Buffy te dijo ... que estabas muerto. Dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Es una larga historia, pero estoy de vuelta de verdad.

Dawn lo miró y se secó las lágrimas. Ella no me lo reconoce, pero lo veo, lo veo cada vez que mira a Willow ya Kennedy, lo veo.

Spike asintió mientras Dawn se alejaba de él.

"Puedes entrar. Está bien por mí." Dijo mientras asentía antes de entrar en la sala de entrenamiento. Se sorprendió por lo que vio. Tan muchos asesinos en una habitación se preparaban para una guerra y Buffy de pie delante de ellos, guiándolos como el general que podría ser. No era así como imaginaba que su vida terminaría después de haber salvado al mundo. Había esperado que ella se estableciera y tuviera una vida propia. Pero como tantas cosas que no habían sucedido. Se apoyó contra la pared y observó cómo Buffy enseñaba a las niñas algunos de sus trucos.

Buffy se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a las chicas.

"Está bien, es hora de renunciar, descansa un poco y nos veremos mañana." Dijo mientras las chicas empezaban a salir de la habitación. Se volvió hacia Kennedy y sonrió.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos Kennedy."

-Gracias -dijo Kennedy mientras Buffy la ayudaba a recoger algunas de las armas.

-Vete con Willow esta noche, podrías usar el descanso. Buffy dijo mientras Kennedy asentía.

"¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Creo que voy a ir a buscar algo para golpear." Dijo mientras Kennedy se reía.

"Muy bien, diviértete." Dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Buffy se acercó a la bolsa de boxeo y respiró hondo. Esta era su forma de consuelo. Golpee la bolsa durante unas horas y luego vaya a casa y tenga una buena ducha larga. Así fue como atravesó sus días. Días que parecían insignificantes y triviales sin ...

Las chicas se ven muy duras. Dijo mientras Buffy se paraba. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó mientras se volvía lentamente.

"¿Espiga?" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, "¿Eres tú?"

La encontró a mitad de camino y le sonrió. "Hola Buffy,"

Buffy movió lentamente sus manos hasta su cara y cerró los ojos ante su toque.

"No puedo ... tú ... Spike te he visto."

Él la atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras enterraba su cara en su cabello. Finalmente se apartó de él.

"¿Cómo?"

-El amuleto.

"¿Qué?"

-¿No te lo contó Andrew?

-¿Díjame, Andrew?

Esa pequeña misión en la que lo envías, yo estaba con Ángel.

Estabas con Angel. Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Es una larga historia de amor."

Tengo tiempo. Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Él le contó todo. Todo el pequeño detalle desde el momento en que volvió al momento en que decidió marcharse. Él le dijo que era un fantasma y luego de repente no era uno. Le contó cómo Fred había intentado ayudarlo y cómo había conseguido casi. Él le contó sobre la guerra que Angel estaba teniendo y cómo él no podía ser parte de ella por más tiempo. Cuando terminó, observó mientras paseaba por la habitación esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-Seis meses y ni siquiera llamaste. Dijo mientras se volvía hacia él.

"Buffy no podía ser un fantasma."

-Entonces, ¿por qué Angel no me llamó y me lo dijo? Preguntó mientras la miraba. "Bien vale."

"Buffy amor que quería decirte, el infierno que traté de dejar tantas veces, pero yo estaba conectado con el maldito podía dejar, no importa cuánto lo intenté."

"¿Y después de que te trajeron de vuelta ?, ¿por qué no viniste?"

"Una pequeña cosa llamada amor de profecía."

¿Shanshu?

"Sí, resulta que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y a Angel no le gustó eso".

-Entonces llegó Andrew.

"Me fui después de que lo hizo, ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que verte."

Buffy miró hacia abajo mientras más lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

-Debería habérmelo dicho. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Debería haber hecho que alguien te lo dijera.

"Me dolió por ti Spike. Cada día desde que te has ido, me he afligido por ti."

Buffy

"Ni siquiera me creíste, me lanzaste las palabras como si no fueran nada, cuando supiste que tuve el mejor momento en el mundo para decirlas".

Spike dio un paso atrás cuando recordó lo que le había dicho. El recuerdo pasó por su mente mientras miraba el suelo.

 _Te amo_

" _No, no, pero gracias por decirlo."_

"Tengo que ir." Dijo mientras la veía marcharse.

"Buffy," Él llamó cuando ella se detuvo.

-No, no puedo, Spike, tengo que irme. Dijo antes de correr por el camino.

"No fue bien lo hizo?" Dawn preguntó mientras Spike sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Es alguna vez entre ella y yo?

Dawn se echó a reír cuando empezaron a caminar. Vamos a volver a casa, ella lo mostrará eventualmente.

¿Buffy? Willow dijo mientras abría la puerta a su mejor amiga.

Spike ha vuelto. Dijo mientras Willow la miraba fijamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Espera, eh?"

Buffy entró y se sentó. "Es una larga historia."

Willow se sentó junto a Buffy mientras le contaba la historia. Cuando terminó, Willow se sentó asombrada mientras trataba de comprender el hecho de que Spike estaba de regreso.

-¿Por qué Andrew no dijo nada? Willow preguntó mientras Buffy sacudía la cabeza.

"No tengo ni idea, quizás él no quería tener mis esperanzas."

"Idiota." Willow dijo mientras Buffy asentía.

-¿Has hablado con él de lo que pasó? Willow preguntó mientras Buffy sacudía la cabeza.

"No pude, solo ... Willow finalmente le dije y él no me creyó."

"Conozco a Buffy, pero él está aquí ahora para que puedas arreglarlo".

"No sé si quiero, tuve el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo entrar por primera vez, ¿cómo puedo estar tan abierto con él de nuevo?" Preguntó mientras miraba a Willow.

Tienes que intentar a Buffy.

"Quiero ... pero simplemente no puedo". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

¿Buffy?

"Tengo que llegar a casa, gracias, sin embargo ... por escucharme."

"Estoy aquí por ti, Buffy."

-Lo sé, gracias Will. Buffy dijo antes de salir.

-¿Así que Spike ha vuelto? -preguntó Kennedy mientras Willow asentía.

"Sí, y tal vez Buffy regrese también."

No ha sido ella misma desde que murió.

-No, pero si alguien puede traerla de vuelta es Spike. Willow dijo mientras Kennedy asentía.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Voy a darle a Buffy el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pueda imaginar."

"¿Qué?"

"Ilustración,"

Kennedy observó cómo su novia salía de la habitación con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro antes de seguirla.

Los días pasaron rápidamente cuando Willow se preparó para su hechizo. Willow observó cómo Buffy mantenía a Spike a la altura de sus brazos y trató de acercarse a ella. Willow podía ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras la veía alejarse de él por centésima vez y finalmente no podía soportarlo más.

"Spike," Willow dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa Rojo?"

Sólo quería decirte que no eres tú.

"¿No soy yo qué?" Preguntó mientras la miraba.

"Ella no te mantiene lejos por tu culpa, porque ella no sabe qué hacer".

-Oh -dijo mientras miraba a Buffy mientras hablaba con Giles por el pasillo-, entonces lo que está pasando, porque estoy muy confundido.

Verás a Spike, lo prometo. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

"Bien."

Willow lo vio alejarse antes de que se volviera hacia Kennedy. Hoy voy a darle el regalo.

"Es su cumpleaños." Kennedy dijo mientras Buffy empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

-Sí, no le digas eso. Dijo mientras Kennedy la miraba con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"Hey Buffy." Willow dijo mientras Buffy la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa, Will?

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"¡SAUCE!" Buffy dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Willow y la arrastraba lejos de todo el mundo. No se supone que debas decir nada.

"Vamos Buffy, es tu cumpleaños."

"Así que, ambos sabemos que nada bueno sucede en mi cumpleaños."

"Creo que este año va a ser diferente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Quiero decir aquí -dijo Willow mientras le entregaba a su mejor amigo un medallón.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Es tu regalo.

"Temor ¿Será bonito?"

-Sí y también es una clave.

"¿Un qué?"

"Buffy, sé que estás teniendo dificultades para dejar que Spike regrese y lo acepte así que te hice algo, es algo que te mostrará que hay algo bueno en este mundo y que el amor es increíble".

"Sauce…"

"Sólo tienes que abrirlo y pedirle que te muestre, te llevará a donde debes ir".

"¿A dónde voy?"

"Otro mundo ... no puedo decírtelo, tienes que verlo".

"Willow ¿qué pasa con las chicas?"

"Estarán bien, Kennedy está aquí y también Spike, todo va a estar bien, necesitas esta Buffy, por favor, hazlo por ti y por Spike". Dijo mientras Buffy se volvía y miraba a Spike.

"Está bien, pero si algo sale mal no más cumpleaños".

"Lo tengo." Willow dijo mientras Buffy entraba en la habitación vacía a su lado y cerraba la puerta.

Abrió el medallón y cerró los ojos.

"Muéstrame." Dijo mientras sentía que el viento se levantaba alrededor de ella y que sus pies salían del suelo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sus pies cayeron al suelo. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando una brisa fría le sopló. El suelo estaba completamente blanco debajo de ella y había árboles por todas partes.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Empezó a caminar hacia la abertura en el bosque cuando oyó algo detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a un lobo grande detrás de ella. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su cuchillo, pero encontró que el bolsillo estaba vacío. "Un gran día perfecto para perder mis armas." Dijo mientras el lobo avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. "Está bien, mira perrito, no quiero pelear contigo".

El lobo se detuvo en seco y la miró antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en los árboles.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Preguntó mientras un hombre salía de los bosques desde donde el lobo se había ido.

"Hola," dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Que?"

No tengas miedo. Dijo mientras daba otro paso atrás.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

"Creo que la pregunta importante es ¿quién eres?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Te lo pregunté amigo primero.

"Mi nombre es Jacob."

"Bueno Jacob, yo soy Buffy."

Bienvenida, Buffy, ¿puedo pedirte que dejes de hacer eso? Preguntó mientras indicaba su postura.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. "Lo siento compañero, no sé quién eres o lo que eres, pero no estoy bajando la guardia para nada."

No es de aquí. Buffy se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre parado detrás de ella con una mujer a su lado.

"Me imaginé que mucha sanguijuela." Jacob dijo mientras Buffy lo miraba de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo sabía? Le preguntó a Jacob mientras el otro hombre se reía.

"Soy un lector mental, eres Buffy Summers, la asesina de vampiros." Dijo mientras Buffy se volvía hacia él.

"Está bien que alguien me explique dónde estoy y qué pasa antes de empezar a golpear a la gente".

La chica junto al hombre pálido se acercó a Buffy y sonrió. -Estás en Forks, Washington.

"¿Tenedores?"

-Sí, y ese muchacho allá está Jacob.

"Sí, ya jugamos al juego de introducción. ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?"

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan y este es Edward." Buffy miró a Edward que miraba a Bella.

Es un vampiro. Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Él es."

-Está bien, estoy confundido, es de día, ¿cómo puede estar al sol? Preguntó mientras Edward se reía.

"Ah, lo entiendo, no eres de este tiempo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Bella y le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-No, no, soy de otro lugar.

"Tú eres de un mundo donde nuestra clase es pura maldad."

"Nada pero." Dijo mientras Edward asentía.

"Este mundo es diferente de Buffy".

"¿Qué diferente?"

"Primero que nada, no todos los vampiros son malvados, algunos de nosotros somos buenos, como los dos que conocemos".

Bella se volvió hacia Edward. -¿Los dos que conoce, conoce a los vampiros?

-¿Recuerdas cuando todos esos mitos que creías ser verdad? Le preguntó mientras asentía.

"Sí sobre los ataúdes y el sol, ¿qué pasa con ellos?"

"Bueno, en el mundo de Buffy todas esas cosas son reales, ella sólo conoce a vampiros malvados, vampiros sin alma".

"Espere por Spike y Angel." Buffy dijo mientras Edward la miraba.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Mi amiga ... me envió aquí para resolver algo, creo que lo estropeó." Buffy dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Necesito estar aquí más?" Jacob llamó mientras Edward silbaba.

"Sal de aquí perro." Dijo mientras Bella miraba a Edward antes de acercarse a Jacob.

"Todo está bien, Jacob. Deja que el otro sepa que tenemos un visitante." Jacob asintió antes de alejarse rápidamente. Bella regresó a Edward que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eres amigos?" Buffy preguntó cuando Bella asintió.

"Mejores amigos." Dijo mientras Buffy suspiraba.

"Conozco a un hombre lobo.

Son molestias. Edward dijo mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

"Él no es un fanático." Bella dijo mientras Buffy asentía.

"Supongo que no." Dijo mientras Bella suspiraba, "Eres humano, ¿no?" Buffy preguntó mientras Bella se reía.

-Sí, pero no quiero serlo. Dijo mientras Buffy sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Edward tiene sólo 17 años y yo tengo 18 años. No quiero ser mayor que él."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que te estás condenando a ti mismo? ¿Qué quieres ser?"

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward. "Por supuesto que sí, y estoy bien con él, siempre y cuando consiga estar con él para siempre".

Buffy miró a Bella antes de que empezara a reír. Ella se alejó de Bella mientras sostenía su lado riendo una y otra vez.

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó mientras Edward regresaba hacia ellos.

"Eso no es algo que ella haya escuchado antes, sino que es diferente de lo que somos". Dijo mientras Bella lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué les gusta a los vampiros? Preguntó mientras miraba el suelo.

"Mal, cuando una persona se convierte en un vampiro," dijo mientras Buffy lo interrumpía.

"Ese demonio toma residencia en ía se parecen a la persona e incluso tienen sus recuerdos pero no es el demonio parte de esa persona que hizo que ellos que eran se ha ido y es sustituido por algo malo Y asqueroso ". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Edward.

Edward la miró mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. "En nuestro mundo los vampiros siguen siendo la persona que alguna vez fueron". Dijo mientras Buffy rodaba los ojos.

-¿Me da una razón por la que no debería meter una estaca en tu corazón? Ella preguntó mientras retrocedía.

"Vaya por delante y trate." Dijo mientras sostenía los brazos a los costados.

"¡EDUARDO!" Bella la llamó mientras la miraba.

"Está bien, Bella, ya verás". Dijo mientras Buffy lo miraba incrédulo.

Esto te matará. Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Hazlo." Dijo mientras le daba un pedazo de madera a ella.

Buffy lo cogió y se acercó a él. Espero que hayas hecho la paz. Dijo mientras golpeaba la madera hacia su corazón.

Bella observó cómo la madera se rompía contra el pecho de Edward y Buffy permanecía inmóvil.

Te dije que estaría bien. Dijo mientras Bella caminaba hacia él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Buffy mientras Edward bajaba los brazos.

"Eran diferentes." Dijo mientras Buffy caía al suelo.

"No se que pensar."

Bella se acercó a Buffy y se arrodilló a su lado. "Ven con nosotros."

"¿Ir contigo?"

Creo que sé por qué estás aquí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Creo que estás aquí para aprender.

"¿Aprender qué?" Preguntó Buffy mientras se ponía de pie.

"Verás." Dijo Bella mientras se alejaban juntos.

El extraño grupo entró en la casa abierta mientras Buffy miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Ustedes viven aquí?" Ella preguntó mientras Edward asentía.

-Pues sí, yo vivo cerca de la ciudad. Bella dijo mientras Buffy asentía.

"Ustedes vampiros y su constante robo ... que vivió aquí antes?" Ella preguntó mientras Edward giraba alrededor y la miraba.

"Esta es nuestra casa, la compramos y la remodelamos, es nuestra". Dijo mientras asentía.

-¿Tienen empleo? Ella preguntó mientras él se reía.

"A veces, en su mayoría invertimos en acciones y hacemos nuestro dinero así".

"Huh vampiros inteligentes. No veo que viene, pero me gusta." Dijo mientras una niña pequeña caminaba hacia el grupo.

-¿Así que esta es la razón por la que desapareció de mi vista hoy? Ella preguntó cuando Bella se acercó a ella.

"Lo siento Alice, esta es Buffy, es una asesina de vampiros, no estoy segura de lo que eso significa exactamente".

Significa que mata a los vampiros para ganarse la vida. Edward dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Haces que suene tan simple. Buffy dijo mientras Alice se acercaba a ella.

"Te ves fuerte, ¿tienes poderes?"

-Es una larga historia. Dijo mientras Alice asentía.

-Uno de los que creo que estás cansado de contarlo. Dijo mientras Buffy se reía.

"No tienes idea."

"Alice, ¿dónde están las otras ?, quiero presentarlas a Buffy". Bella dijo mientras Alice se sentaba junto a Edward.

"Están cazando y se estaba poniendo demasiado duro para estar cerca de ti. Dijo mientras Bella se reía.

"Bueno, espera, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Ah, estoy acostumbrado." Dijo mientras Edward atraía a Bella a su lado.

Buffy caminó admirando la casa y mirando todas las diferentes decoraciones a lo largo de las paredes. Miró a la mesa y encontró libros escolares sentados en ella.

"¿Son estos tuyos?" Ella preguntó mientras se volvía hacia Bella.

-En realidad son Edwards, pensé que los habías robado. Dijo mientras se volvía hacia Edward.

"Olvidé." Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y la acercó a él.

"¿Ustedes van a la escuela?"

"Sí, facilita la mezcla, podemos vivir aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta si actuamos como todos los demás". Dijo mientras Buffy sacudía la cabeza y luego se sentó.

"Lo siento, no me refiero a ser juicioso que no estoy acostumbrado a esto."

"Está bien Buffy." Dijo Alice mientras la puerta se abría y el resto de los Cullen entraron.

Después de todas las presentaciones, Bella pidió un rato a solas con Buffy y las chicas se retiraron a la habitación de Edward.

"Wow", dijo Buffy mientras entraban en una Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Lo sé, básicamente pensé lo mismo cuando entré por primera vez aquí." Dijo mientras Buffy se reía.

-¿Querías hablar? Dijo mientras Bella asentía.

Quiero saber un poco sobre tu vampiro. Dijo mientras Buffy asentía.

Quieres saber sobre Spike.

"Háblame de él." Dijo mientras Buffy respiraba profundamente y luego le contó todo a Bella. Ella le contó sobre cómo se conocieron y las peleas que tuvieron. Ella le dijo acerca de esta atracción que sentía pero nunca exploró porque ella sentía que estaba mal. Ella le contó sobre el chip y cómo vio a Spike cambiar ante sus ojos. Ella le contó cómo trató de salvar a su hermana de Glory y cómo él la protegió cuando fue devuelta a la vida por sus amigos. Confesó que él era el único que sabía la verdad sobre dónde estaba realmente y que ella sólo podía confiar en él con el secreto. Ella le contó sobre su extraño asunto y sobre la forma en que se sentía. Incluso le contó sobre la casi violación que ella sentía era su culpa para empezar. Finalmente llegó a las partes que la hicieron sonreír. Le contó a Bella cómo Spike había buscado un demonio para que le devolvieran su alma y cómo la primera había usado eso para su ventaja. Habló sobre las peleas y la noche en que él le dio la fuerza para salvar al mundo. Finalmente consiguió la parte en la que se sacrificó por el mundo y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero nunca había tenido la fuerza para decirlo en voz alta debido a su miedo a ser herido de nuevo. Una vez que terminó, Bella solo sonrió.

"Lo amas con todo tu ser, ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras Buffy miraba hacia abajo.

"A veces me siento como yo, a veces sólo quiero golpearlo hasta que ya no puede sentir nada, porque a veces me siento así".

-Tienes miedo de dejarlo.

"Duh," Ella dijo mientras Bella se reía.

-No te hará daño, Buffy. Bella dijo mientras Buffy se alejaba.

No lo sabes.

"Yo lo creo."

"No haces daño ... no el dolor que he sentido ... cuando Angel murió ..."

"Sé herido." Ella dijo que Buffy la miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Edward me dejó una vez y el dolor que sentí por eso," dijo mientras sus ojos se distanciaron y ella miró hacia otro lado, "yo nunca quiero sentirme de esa manera otra vez."

Buffy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

"El amor Buffy es la fuerza, con ella puedes enfrentar todo lo que te llegue, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarlo entrar y aceptarlo".

-Pero ¿y si se va? Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Entonces estarás bien, veo tu fuerza Buffy, veo el poder que posees y me hace creer que puedes enfrentar lo que venga en tu camino Pero en mi corazón creo que nunca te dejará. Su vida sin ti y él regresó, no creo que lo haga de nuevo. " Dijo mientras Buffy suspiraba.

"Yo lo amo, Dios Bella, lo amo tanto que duele Cuando él se fue, lloré por él día y noche Perdí quién estaba en el proceso y todo lo que quería era él Él dio su vida para asegurarse Podría vivir la mía y todo lo que quería era que él la llevara de vuelta, pero sentí que eso estaba mal porque él hizo este gran sacrificio y demostró que me amaba, pero no debería haber llegado a eso. He visto que me amaba, debería haberlo aceptado. "Ella dijo cuando Bella se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que ha vuelto?

Buffy alzó la vista y sonrió. Voy a buscar a mi hombre. Dijo que Bella sonrió.

"Entonces vamos."

Juntos se pararon en el bosque donde se conocieron hace unas horas y se miraron.

"Gracias", dijo Buffy mientras Bella sonreía, "Ustedes dos me mostraron lo que es el amor y que puede ser asombroso, los envidio de maneras que nunca podré decirles. Y les deseo a ustedes dos la mejor de las suertes. Buffy dijo mientras Bella se acercaba a ella.

"Le deseamos suerte y sé que usted estará bien." Dijo mientras Buffy sonreía.

"Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo algún día, todos nosotros." Dijo mientras miraba a Edward que asintió.

"Protegerla ... ella te ama tanto", Buffy pensó mientras Edward le sonreía.

"Voy a." Él susurró mientras asentía.

Buffy se alejó de allí y sacó el medallón. Ella lo miró y cerró los ojos.

"Muéstrame." Dijo mientras los vientos se levantaban y Buffy se sentía levantada del suelo una vez más. Sintió que los vientos se hacían más fuertes antes de que finalmente empezara a calmarse y sus pies tocaran el suelo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver las familiares paredes de su casa.

"Buffy", se giró y vio a Bella ya Edward detrás de ella.

"Oh mierda." Dijo que Edward rápidamente agarró a Bella.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó mientras Buffy sacudía la cabeza.

"No tengo ni idea, algo debe haber salido mal." Rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación buscando a Willow.

 _Mientras tanto en Forks:_

 _-¿Alice?_ _Jasper preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, cuando ella no contestó él agarró sus manos, "¿Qué estás viendo?"_ _Preguntó mientras lo miraba._

 _El final del mundo._

 _-¿Qué?_

" _Mierda," dijo mientras Jasper se levantaba rápidamente para conseguir a los otros._

"Vamos a tener un problema." Buffy dijo mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

"Buffy estás de vuelta, ¿cómo te fue?" Willow preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Oh, fue genial hasta el final".

"¿Que pasó?" Willow preguntó cuando Buffy señaló a las dos personas detrás de ella.

"Uh, ¿quiénes son?" -preguntó Kennedy.

"Dos personas que no pertenecen a nuestro mundo".

-Mierda -dijo Willow mientras se volvía y empezaba a mirar un libro-.

"Vamos a entender esto a los chicos que prometo." Buffy dijo mientras se volvía hacia Bella y Edward.

"Esta bien." Bella dijo mientras Edward gruñía ligeramente.

"Deprisa, no me gusta estar aquí, no me parece bien." Dijo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Entonces son exactamente? -preguntó Kennedy cuando Buffy se volvió hacia ella.

"La chica es Bella y el chico es Edward, chicos, este es Kennedy y la cabeza roja de allí es Willow". Dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Kennedy antes de volver a Willow.

Willow se volvió hacia Buffy y le tendió la mano. -¿Todavía tienes el medallón?

"Sí," Buffy se lo entregó y Willow sonrió.

"Voy a averiguar esto, Buffy, puede tomar algún tiempo, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Spike?" Dijo antes de volver a su libro.

Buffy se acercó a Bella y Edward. "¿Quieren conocer a Spike?"

"Claro," dijo Bella mientras seguía a Buffy con un Edward enfadado mirando detrás de ella.

Buffy abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y encontró a Spike golpeando el relleno de la bolsa de boxeo en la esquina.

"Sabes que lo rompes, lo compraste." Dijo mientras dejaba de golpear la bolsa y la miraba.

"Buffy," susurró mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Estoy de vuelta," dijo una vez que llegó a él.

"Bien", dijo mientras levantaba la vista y vio a dos personas detrás de ella, "¿Quiénes son?"

-Bueno, esa es la otra cosa, estos dos pertenecen al mundo al que fui y de alguna manera fueron arrastrados aquí.

-¿El hechizo de Red se vuelve tonto?

"Más probable." Buffy dijo antes de que se volviera hacia Bella y Edward.

"Esto es Spike, Spike, esto es Bella y Edward."

Spike se acercó a ellos y asintió con la cabeza. "Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes dos".

Edward miró a Spike con esta expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"¿Eduardo?" Bella preguntó mientras se acercaba a Spike.

Buffy observó cómo Edward seguía mirando fijamente a Spike hasta que Spike la miró.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"Edward es un vampiro."

-¿Es un qué?

"Es un vampiro pero es diferente ... su tipo de vampiros de su mundo son diferentes".

Spike miró a Edward y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Diferente cómo?

"Su piel es diferente ... es como el acero, nada puede penetrar ..."

Excepto por los colmillos. Edward terminó mientras Buffy suspiraba.

-¿Tiene alma? Spike preguntó mientras Buffy se reía.

"Por lo que puedo decir que todos tienen almas." Dijo mientras Edward reía.

No vamos a irnos al infierno por lo que somos, no importa si no bebes a la gente porque eres malo de todos modos, las malas cosas van al infierno para castigarte ".

"Buen texto allí compañero." Spike dijo mientras Edward miraba a otro lado.

Buffy dice que tienes un alma.

"Sí, vi un demonio acerca de una chica." Spike dijo mientras Edward levantaba la vista.

"¿Cómo es?"

Spike bajó la vista mientras su mano se acercaba a su pecho. "No sabía cómo se sentía hasta el año pasado ... pero es cálido y es puro". Él dijo.

"¿Todos los vampiros son así?" -preguntó Spike riendo.

-No sólo dos de nosotros tenemos almas que conozco, el resto son sólo animales viciosos. Dijo mientras Edward se alejaba. "¿Quieres ver cómo somos?"

"¿Parece?"

"No siempre nos parecemos así, esta es la cara del hombre, el demonio en nosotros tiene toda otra cara".

"Muéstrame." Edward dijo mientras Spike se movía hacia su cara de demonio y Edward retrocedió.

"Esto es lo que parezco cuando estoy enojado o hambriento, esta es la verdadera cara del demonio".

-No tenemos eso. Edward dijo mientras Spike se reía.

"Tu raza debe ser algo más ellos ... Para pasar como un humano todo el tiempo ... dime cuáles son tus puntos de vista sobre el sol?" -preguntó Spike mientras Edward enrollaba las mangas de su camisa.

"Mejor aún, ¿por qué no te lo enseño?" Se acercó a la ventana y levantó la cortina mientras Spike retrocedía. Edward extendió su brazo hacia la luz del sol y Spike observó cómo su piel brillaba como diamantes al sol.

"El sol no es un problema para ti entonces." Spike dijo mientras Edward asentía.

"Nos veremos si salimos en ella, así que tomamos medidas para evitar eso". Cerró la cortina y regresó a los demás.

Spike y Edward pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos comparando las diferencias entre ellos antes de que Spike tuviera que llamarla una noche.

Pero son las doce de la tarde. Edward dijo mientras Spike se reía.

"Esto significa que he perdido unas 6 buenas horas de sueño." Dijo antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia el pasillo.

"¿Espera a dormir?"

¿No es cierto?

"Nunca," Edward dijo antes de que Spike saliera por la puerta.

"Yo debería." Buffy dijo mientras Bella asentía.

"Ve," Buffy sonrió a Bella antes de que saliera después de Spike.

"Edward," Bella dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Lo que Spike dijo acerca de los vampiros ... me hizo pensar."

-¿Piensa en qué?

Edward se volvió hacia Bella y le tomó las manos. Creo que tengo un alma. Dijo mientras Bella sonreía.

"Ya era hora de que lo supieras." Ella le echó los brazos al cuello mientras él la empujaba contra su pecho.

Buffy siguió a Spike hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Me sigue el amor?

"Quería hablar contigo." Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Buffy la vio caer al suelo antes de que sus ojos cayeran sobre su pecho.

Spike se rió para sí mismo mientras la veía echarle un vistazo.

-¿Querías hablar de amor? Dijo mientras movía la cabeza.

Deja de ser sexy. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

"¿Me ves sexy ahora?"

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre lo hago. Dijo mientras ponía sus manos contra su pecho.

Cerró los ojos al contacto cerrado antes de mirarla. Buffy

Te he visto arder. Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente: "Sentí que empezabas a escapar y lo sentí en el momento en que saliste de este mundo". Ella susurró antes de mirarlo.

Buffy

"Te amo Spike, te amo con todo mi corazón y eso me asusta porque eso significa que puedes hacerme daño".

Spike puso sus manos contra su cara y sonrió. "Yo también te quiero Buffy, siempre lo he hecho." Susurró mientras se inclinaba y cerraba la brecha entre ellos. El beso que parecía tan amoroso e inocente de repente se volvió apasionado cuando Buffy le echó los brazos al cuello y Spike la levantó y le rodeó el torso con las piernas. Se apartaron y Buffy lo miró a los ojos.

"Te quiero," dijo mientras suspiraba.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Por favor, Spike. Dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente antes de caer de nuevo sobre su cama.

-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó Kennedy cuando Willow la miró.

"Un par de cosas, pero nada que explique cómo terminaron aquí, voy a repasar un libro más sobre portales dimensionales y ver si hay otros casos similares". Dijo mientras Kennedy caminaba detrás de Willow y le tiraba el pelo hacia atrás. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Willow y empezó a frotarlas suavemente.

"Gracias, eso ayuda", dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo un libro antes de que de repente se levantara.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Kennedy cuando Willow se volvió hacia ella.

"Si no los recuperamos, será el fin del mundo".

Buffy se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de emoción mirando sus ojos verdes.

"Hola," susurró mientras su mano se acercaba para descansar en su mejilla.

"Hola," dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Ayer por la noche, ¿verdad? Ella preguntó mientras sonreía.

"Si no lo hizo entonces este es un sueño de un infierno." Dijo mientras se reía.

La empujó contra su pecho mientras respiraba hondo.

"Te amo," susurró mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Te quiero Buffy." Ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un simple beso mientras los rodaba hasta que él estaba encima de ella una vez más.

-¿Para un poco más? Preguntó mientras le respondía con otra tierra que rompía beso.

Tengo que conseguir a Buffy. Willow dijo mientras Kennedy le tomaba la mano.

No entraría si yo fuera tú. Dijo mientras Willow se detenía.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Los oí antes y bueno, no vayas a entrar todavía."

-¿Están ocupándose? Ella preguntó mientras Kennedy asentía.

-¿Puedo agregar algo más fuerte? Dijo mientras un fuerte gemido resonaba en el pasillo.

-Sí, voy a darles unos minutos de felicidad antes de contarles las noticias habituales.

"Se está convirtiendo en una cosa regular por aquí."

"¿Que es?" Edward preguntó mientras caminaba hacia atrás con Bella a su lado.

Willow se volvió y sonrió vacilante a Edward. Nada más que una pequeña cosa, pero nos encargaremos de ello.

"Se trata de que estamos aquí, ¿no?" Bella dijo cuando Kennedy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, básicamente.

-¿No deberías quedarte con Buffy y Spike? Preguntó Edward mientras caminaba hacia la habitación antes de detenerse.

"Sí, por eso no vamos a entrar aún."

Edward asintió antes de caminar hacia Bella. -Es mejor esperarlo entonces. Dijo mientras Bella lo miraba.

-¿Esperar qué? Preguntó mientras otro fuerte gemido seguido por un gruñido resonaba hacia ellos. El rostro de Bella palideció cuando Edward la miró. "Oh eso."

Spike se desplomó junto a Buffy, tratando de calmar su corazón.

"Eso fue aún mejor que la primera vez." Dijo mientras le golpeaba ligeramente contra el pecho.

Se rieron antes de que Buffy rodara sobre su lado y lo mirara fijamente. Tenemos que hablar de esto. Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que sí." Él la miró mientras suspiraba.

"Spike no es lo que piensas, no te estoy tirando de ti o te pido que mantengas esto entre nosotros, porque casi puedo garantizar que todo el mundo lo oye". Spike asintió mientras se ponía de lado.

-¿Y qué?

"¿A dónde vamos desde aquí? ¿Nos quedamos aquí ?, ¿nos alejamos ?, no sé qué hacer."

"Buffy, tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo para entender esas cosas, por ahora, vamos a estar en el momento y estar juntos.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Estoy más que seguro. Dijo mientras se inclinaba y la besaba.

-Lo siento interrumpir a los chicos. Willow dijo cuando entró y Buffy levantó la manta rápidamente para cubrirse.

Willow está un poco ocupado.

"Uh, sí lo siento, solo tengo que hablar con ustedes."

-Todos necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos. Edward llamó desde el pasillo.

"¿Qué va a pasar?" Buffy preguntó cuando Willow la miró a los ojos.

 **"El fin del mundo."**

"Así que, básicamente, si no conseguimos que estos dos vuelvan a su mundo entonces ambos mundos dejarán de existir?" Buffy preguntó cuando Willow asintió con la cabeza.

"Ustedes son las dos partes fundamentales de sus mundos y sin ellos en los suyos, entonces su mundo no puede seguir adelante, su mundo deja de moverse".

-Entonces los devolveremos a su mundo.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? Spike preguntó cuando Willow recogió el libro detrás de ella.

"He encontrado un hechizo en el portal y debería tomar mucho tiempo para tener todo junto. Tengo la mayoría de las cosas por ahí sólo necesito unas cuantas cosas".

"Está bien, hagamos esto." Buffy se volvió hacia Bella y Edward, que estaban sentados en el sofá con aspecto sombrío. "Vamos a hacer esto, les prometo que voy a volver a casa."

Buffy y Spike ayudaron a Willow a reunir el resto de los ingredientes mientras Kennedy salía para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Una vez que volvió Willow comenzó a preparar el hechizo.

Ya estamos listos. Dijo mientras miraba a Buffy.

"¿Están listos, chicos?" Buffy preguntó mientras se levantaban y se acercaron a ella.

"Estamos listos." Bella dijo mientras Edward asentía.

"Ustedes dos han sido geniales, yo los extrañaré mucho a ustedes dos." Buffy dijo mientras miraba a Edward.

Spike se acercó a Edward y le tendió la mano. "Podemos tener diferentes cuerpos y vidas diferentes, pero ambos somos vampiros y eso es genial". Dijo mientras Edward se reía.

Fue un placer conocerte, William.

Tú también Edward. Los dos hombres se dieron la mano mientras el portal se abría.

"Bella, Edward por favor paso a través." Willow dijo mientras Buffy se acercaba a Spike.

"Bella," Edward dijo mientras se volvía solo para no encontrar a nadie detrás de él.

-¡BELLA! Gritó mientras corría por la habitación en busca de ella.

-Voy a verlo afuera. Buffy dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Spike miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un trozo de papel que estaba detrás del sofá. Lo cogió rápidamente antes de entregarlo a Edward.

-Alguien se la llevó. Dijo mientras Buffy regresaba.

"¿Quien?" Dijo mientras tomaba el papel de él. Miró a Spike y suspiró.

-¿Quién la llevó? Preguntó mientras arrojaba el papel.

"Este grupo de vampiros que he estado cazando durante unos meses, están dirigidos por alguien que trabaja para trabajar con el maestro, yo los iba a sacar, pero volviste". Dijo mientras Spike miraba hacia abajo.

"Buffy," dijo Edward mientras Buffy lo miraba, "Tenemos que ir a salvarla."

"Oh, no te preocupes, pienso hacerlo." Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Buffy dio una patada a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando los vampiros se volvieron para mirarla.

-Así que he oído que tienes algo mío y lo quiero de vuelta. Dijo mientras corría a la habitación y golpeaba su puño en la cara del primer vampiro que vio. Spike la siguió muy de cerca cuando agarró al vampiro que intentaba escapar y lo tiró contra la pared antes de empujar una estaca en su corazón. Edward saltó a la batalla y agarró a dos vampiros y les arrancó la cabeza del cuello. Los vampiros se convirtieron rápidamente en polvo cuando Buffy se secó las manos.

El amo está en la planta baja, ustedes dos se quedan aquí.

"Buffy espera," Edward dijo mientras corría hacia ella, "Quiero ayudar."

"Edward, la traeré de vuelta, lo prometo." Dijo antes de bajar las escaleras.

"No te preocupes compañero, ella es buena en este tipo de cosas." Spike dijo mientras Edward seguía mirando al lugar donde estaba Buffy.

-Si no es la reina asesina. Buffy se giró y sonrió al ver al maestro detrás de ella.

"Sabes que tú y el tipo que maté compartieron una característica muy común."

"¿Que es eso?"

"Boca de puñal de fruta." Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

"Tú estúpida niña, esto no es sobre ti en absoluto."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ella preguntó mientras él se reía.

"El mundo está a punto de terminar todo a causa de esta niña." Dijo mientras señalaba a Bella que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

He venido a llevarla de vuelta.

Pero no lo harás. Dijo mientras la golpeaba tan fuerte que voló a través de la habitación y golpeó la pared.

Buffy se esforzó por ponerse de pie cuando el vampiro avanzó sobre ella. Antes de que ella lo supiera, el vampiro la tenía en la garganta.

-Te lo dije, niña, no puedes detener esto.

-Puede que no pueda, pero puedo.

De repente, Buffy cayó al suelo mientras los sonidos de una pelea comenzaban frente a ella. Ella levantó la vista y vio que Edward estaba golpeando la mierda del maestro mientras luchaba y rasgaba la piel del vampiro. Antes de que ella lo supiera, él era polvo y Edward estaba llevando a Bella hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba.

"¿Cómo hizo?" Ella preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Estoy muy rápido." Dijo mientras asentía.

Más rápido de lo normal. Dijo mientras Spike bajaba las escaleras y corrió rápidamente hacia Buffy.

"Buffy, ¿estás bien?"

"Tengo un poco arrogante, pero estoy bien." Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Deberíamos salir de aquí. Edward dijo mientras Spike asentía.

-Vamos a casa a los dos. Buffy dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

Bella abrió los ojos mientras Edward la miraba fijamente.

"¿Eduardo?" Dijo mientras sonreía.

Te salvamos. Dijo mientras miraba a Buffy.

"Gracias."

"Es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y confundido nunca habría ido a tu mundo y nunca hubieras sido absorbido por el mío".

Bella miró a Edward que la puso suavemente sobre sus pies. Se acercó a Buffy y sonrió.

"Necesitabas tener esta llamada de despertador, Buffy, necesitabas saber que vale la pena luchar por el amor". Dijo que miró a Spike. Necesitabas darse cuenta de que vale la pena pelear. Dijo mientras Buffy sonreía.

Siempre estaré agradecido contigo. Dijo que Bella sonrió.

"Igual que aquí." Dijo mientras Buffy la miraba.

"¿Qué?"

"Debido a ti ya Spike, Edward finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le he estado contando, tiene un alma y es una buena persona".

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso."

Lo sabía, pero sólo necesitaba que lo supiera.

"Te voy a extrañar."

"Te extrañaré también." Bella dijo mientras Edward le tendía la mano.

Vamos a casa amor. Dijo que Bella se acercó a él y sonrió.

"Chicos adiós." Willow dijo antes de abrir el portal.

Edward le dio a Buffy y Spike una última mirada antes de entrar juntos en el portal.

-Bueno, estaban bien. Willow dijo mientras comenzaban a limpiar.

"Eran increíbles y tan enamorados." Kennedy dijo mientras Buffy se reía.

"Ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro, yo no puedo superar que ella quiere ser un vampiro. Esa clase de solo me tira un poco".

-Bueno, Buffy, su mundo es diferente al dijo que los vampiros en su mundo no eran todos malos, la mayoría de ellos eran buenos, tal vez ella quiere ser buena.

"O tal vez sólo quiere estar con Edward para siempre." Buffy dijo mientras miraba a Spike que estaba limpiando el piso.

"Tal vez." Willow dijo mientras seguía los ojos de Buffy.

Spike estaba sentado en la cama cuando Buffy entró en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? Dijo mientras él la miraba.

"Mentí." Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Mentido sobre qué?

Buffy: No puedo darte nada de lo que te mereces, no puedo darte hijos, ni familia, nunca voy a envejecer. Tú y eso me fastidian más de lo que sabes. "

"Espiga-"

"Buffy renunciaría a todo solo para ser humano ... para darte todo lo que te mereces".

Buffy cogió la mano de Spike y la miró a los ojos. "Nada de eso me importa, Spike, lo único que importa es que te tengo, sin ti mi mundo no es nada, ¿entiendes eso ?, no me importa que no pueda tener hijos o algún tipo de familia. Porque tú eres mi mundo Spike ... tú y Dawn son mi familia. Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y la besaba suavemente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida." Dijo mientras sonreía.

"Está bien," susurró mientras se levantaba.

"Ha sido un largo día por qué no dormimos un poco." Dijo mientras asentía y se metían en la cama.

Te amo, Spike.

"Yo también te quiero Buffy."

 _Spike_

"¿Huh?" -dijo Spike mientras abría los ojos y veía a alguien parado al final de la cama.

 _Spike_

¿Cordelia? Preguntó mientras sonreía.

" _La memoria de un vampiro es realmente buena."_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

" _Pensé que te pondría en tu camino también."_

"¿Yo?"

" _Ángel no es el único que necesita un refresco."_

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

 _Estoy hablando de tu recompensa._

"Mi recompensa."

" _Llega una pelea, es la grande y cuando todo termine, serás recompensado"._

¿Recompensado?

 _Sabes cuál será la recompensa._ _Dijo mientras miraba a Buffy._

"¿Humano?"

 _Cordelia asintió mientras Spike bajaba la mirada._

" _Pero no debes decírselo a Buffy porque entonces no pasará"._

"¿Por qué no?"

" _Porque un campeón nunca hace algo por su propio beneficio personal."_ _Ella dijo._

"Esta pelea ... ¿es peor que la primera?"

" _Es la peor pelea de todos."_ _Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza._

-¿Cuándo?

" _Un par de meses, Ángel vendrá a ti, lucha como un campeón William y saldrás fuerte al final"._ _Dijo cuando la habitación se puso más brillante y desapareció._

Spike miró a Buffy y sonrió. Sabía en su corazón que podían tomar cualquier cosa que se les lanzara. Sabía que al final las cosas saldrían bien y cuando él se recostó y cerró los ojos ... sonrió.


End file.
